


Sing Me A Song

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, friend prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Sombra decides to pay a visit to a friend, expecting to tease her, and getting a song instead.





	Sing Me A Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseen/gifts).



> Heya! This is another suggested prompt from one of my friends, this time for Symbra. I'm not too familiar with writing Symmetra, as I haven't focused on her character NEARLY as much as I have D.Va and Mercy, hell even a little bit of Sombra. So please forgive me on this awkward interpretation. 
> 
> "Sing something for me?"

Sombra hadn’t said much this time around during her visit. She had snuck around, observed security footage, then moved in when she had enough of an opportunity. When she finally did get into Satya’s living quarters, she wound up sitting outside the bathroom, waiting for her to emerge from it. It had been quite a while since she got there really. She had taken to playing with one of her translocators from her belt while she did until a peculiar noise was heard. She put her ear to the wall where the bathroom was and slowly her face broke out into a massive grin. 

“She sings... “ She muttered under her breath, trying to hold back her soft giggles as she listened on. 

Satya’s voice was actually soft while she was singing, clearly, something from her native tongue as Sombra couldn’t understand all the words. IT sounded almost like a lullaby, but that could have been from how the wall muffled the noise. Regardless, it was nice to listen to, almost alluring. Sombra had a faint smile across her face when the singing came closer to the wall. As if it was a reflex upon being frightened, her cloaking activated, turning her invisible just as the door had slid open from the bathroom. Satya was no longer singing, but merely humming the tune she was a moment ago. She was in her pajamas, probably working on heading to bed (Sombra always picked the later times to come by and disturb her, after all). It gave her the perfect time to reveal. 

Satya sat in front of a vanity mirror, bringing out a brush to start combing her hair with as she was unfocused. The shifting of her bed sheets, however, brought out an annoyed expression on her face and she plunked the brush down almost immediately. “Sombra,” she uttered, watching her bed through the mirror while a purple light revealed the pesky noise maker. 

“Hey” Sombra responded, her signature cheeky grin on her face. “Somebody is nice and clean.”

“I just got out of the shower, yes,” Satya responded with her tone a little lighter this time. She turned back to her own face in the mirror and picked up her brush. “What do you want.” 

“Just wanted to check on my favorite friend,” Sombra answered, sitting up. “You have a lovely singing voice you know.” 

Red barely dusted on Satya’s cheeks, she paused in her movement as she turned and gave a side eye to her. “How long have you been in my room?” 

“Long enough,” she said. “C’mon, Saty, sing something for me? I’d love to hear your voice not muffled through a wall.” 

“At least you’re that decent’ Satya muttered, running the brush through her air a few times. She ignored the initial request, flicking her gaze out of the corner of her eyes to watch Sombra from the bed. Eventually, she pulled up a screen in front of her, scanning through different information as she usually would when left alone. Satya gave a slight huff before fully focusing on her activity at hand. 

A few moments later, the purple screen was in front of her face, a rather commonplace song around her country sat in front of her face in lyric form, presented by none other than a smugly smiling Sombra. “Please? I’ll leave you alone tonight if you sing it~” 

An audible growl came from Satya as she pushed Sombra’s hand, and the screen, back down. “If I sing for you, you _will_ leave me alone?” 

“I’ll sit right there and stay quiet the whole time. No teasing, I promise.” Sombra held her left hand up and her right hand over her heart in mock honor, smiling ever brightly still.

“Fine” Satya responded. “SIt where I can see you in the mirror.” 

Her face lit up like a building. “Really? You’ll actually sing?” 

“Move before I change my mind.” Satya gave her a glare through the mirror. 

She backed away, moving to the other corner of the room, muttering “Alright” just a few times. Sombra sunk in the corner, sitting cross-legged as she watched Satya sit, still brushing her hair. For a few moments, they both were absolutely silent. SHe almost thought that Satya had just said that to get her to move and be quiet while she brushed her hair. She opened her mouth to say something just as Satya brought up her end of the deal. 

A beautiful, soft sound, much clearer than before, reached Sombra’s ears. The smile she had on her face was completely tranquil as Satya sang, eyes closed and lost in keeping her hair from a tangled fate. It was almost poetic coming from her mouth, giving a beautiful tranquil feeling. She shut her eyes even to take in the sound even more, leaning completely against the wall as she enjoyed the sound. Satya’s voice really was something else… 

Sombra found herself rather drowsy by the time Satya had stopped singing, and she finally opened her eyes to see Satya having put down her hairbrush and standing up from her place. She turned, eyeing Sombra in the corner. WIth the little light that was displayed on her face, Sombra could see a faint blush present on dark cheeks. She stood almost instantly, feeling her own face heat up as she looked at Satya nervously. “Saty… that… _Cariño,_ that was amazing.” Sombra tripped up her words, that heat in her face growing. “You. You sing really nicely, Satya.” 

The compliment also brightened her face, but she gave a small, nearly smug smile in return as she crossed her arms. “So you actually can be genuine sometimes…” 

“I never said I couldn’t! It’s just less fun that way” Sombra responded, turning her nose up slightly. “But that was worth being kind for. Why don't you sing more often?” 

“I wasn’t even aware i was singing when you got in here, honestly,” Satya stated softly, turning around and making her way to her bed. “It happens, sometimes.” 

Sombra was thoughtful for a moment before she leaned against the wall, trying to regain some of her cool again. “If I uh, bring a present tomorrow. Will you sing again?” 

“Going so soon?” Satya inquired, sitting on her bed and tilting her head.

“Uh, yeah. Got a mission to get ready for and all that. Besides you have something on your schedule too, you know.” She responded, covering her mouth with her fist. “I uh, I’ll see you tomorrow, Satya,” she muttered, bringing up her interface. 

“I’ll sing for you again. If you do one thing for me tomorrow.” Satya’s voice reached her ears. 

She turned slightly, her bright blush still on her face. “Like what?” 

“You sing something for me next time too.” 

Sombra laughed a little, almost snorting in the process. “Me? Sing? I don't have the nicest voice around, Saty.” 

“I’d like to hear. It's only fair since you’ve heard me twice.” That smug smile covered her face again, and even though they both were blushing, Sombra felt a smile tug at her own lips. “I’ll give it a try. I don't remember anything that’s as nice as yours, though.” 

As the door shifted open, Satya gave one final little suggestion, sending the blush straight to Sombra’s ears. “What if you sang a love song like I did?” 

“Sorry-Saty-gotta-go-adiós” Sombra ran through the open door, her invisibility cloaking her as Satya remained on her bed, chuckling as her own blush grew.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, the little fluff, teasing, and banter that went into this. They're somewhere in between the "friends" stage and "i know she's flirting with me but does she _actually_ like me???" stage. It's great. I actually really enjoyed writing this. Comments and Suggestions are GREATLY welcomed!


End file.
